Unexpected
by Princess Videl
Summary: Continuation to Lies and Deceit:Gohan and Videl face a rocky road in their relationship
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected  
  
A few month's had passed since Videl told Gohan the news of her pregnancy. Gohan was doing everything he could to make Videl comfortable.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl yelled.  
  
"Yes, Videl," said Gohan.  
  
"I want some chocolate ice cream with cherries and whipped cream on top, and a glass of cold milk, oh and some chocolate chip cookies, and some watermelon." went on Videl.  
  
"Yes honey, in a minute." Sighed Gohan.  
  
He was worn out from going back and forth to the store to get all the food she was craving. He almost couldn't wait for the pregnancy to be over, so he didn't have to do this anymore.  
  
"Ok I'm going to the store now, are you going to be ok by yourself?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine just hurry up I'm hungry," yelled Videl.  
  
Gohan went out to the store. On his way there he was thinking about everything that led up to that day. He was thinking about how Videl cheated on him with his best friend Mirai Trunks. This got him worried.  
  
"What if this child isn't mine, but Trunks'," he thought. "Then what am I supposed to do. I can't let Videl go into the future just so Trunks can be with his child."  
  
Gohan picked up the things Videl wanted and went back home. He got everything ready for Videl and brought it to her.  
  
"I know I shouldn't bring this up, but you were also with Trunks before you got pregnant," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, so, I don't care about him, I care about you, so you're right you shouldn't have brought that up," said Videl.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, what if this child isn't mine, but Trunks' instead," said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, right that's true," said Videl. "Well it won't matter to me, you're the one I married so you, me, and this child will be a family."  
  
"Well, I think we should have a paternity test anyways just to know whose child it is, and if it is Trunks' he has the right to know," said Gohan.  
  
"Ok, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, is there a way to get a hold of trunks so he can be tested too?" Asked Videl.  
  
"I'll go check with Bulma," said Gohan. "I will still love you and this child no matter what."  
  
Gohan left and went to Bulma's house. He needed to get in touch with Mirai Trunks, and hoped Bulma had invented a way. He also hoped that Trunks would agree to let Gohan raise the child if it was his.  
  
"Gohan! I'm so glad to see you," yelled chibi Trunks. "You haven't been over in a while. I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed you too, but Videl needs me more right now, you understand right?" Said Gohan.  
  
"Of course I do," said Trunks. "Hey Gohan could I come over sometime soon to visit you guys?"  
  
"Sure you ca, just give me a call before you come over, but you're welcome anytime!" Said Gohan. " Hey is you're mom around?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the workshop working on some new device," said Trunks.  
  
"Thanks," said Gohan.  
  
Gohan made his way to the workshop. Trunks was right Bulma was working on something.  
  
"Bulma?" Said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, Hi Gohan. What's up?" Exclaimed Bulma.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but do you have anything I could use to get in touch with Mirai Trunks?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Actually I do, why do you have to get in touch with him?' asked Bulma.  
  
"It's kind of personal so I'd rather not say," said Gohan.  
  
"All right, it's right over there It kind of works like e-mail except it transmits a wave right to the brain so he hears it automatically," said Bulma.  
  
Gohan sent Trunks the message except he just said it was urgent and he needed to get here by tomorrow. There was no way for Trunks to get back to him, so Gohan hoped he would come. Then Gohan went home.  
  
The next day, Gohan got up early hoping that Trunks would show up soon. Videl got up shortly after and got ready for her doctor's appointment.  
  
"Hs he come yet?" asked Videl.  
  
"No not yet," said Gohan. "I hope he got the message."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Gohan answered, it was Trunks.  
  
"Hey got your message, what's so urgent?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, Videl is pregnant and since you were with her at that time as well." said Gohan.  
  
"You want me to take a DNA test to see if the baby could be mine," interrupted Trunks.  
  
"Well, yes," said Videl.  
  
"Of course I'll do it," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh and also we would like to ask you, if this child is yours me and Videl wanted to raise it, is that ok?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Sure it's ok, I wouldn't want to tear you guys apart again, that would be the last thing I'd want," said Trunks.  
  
"Thanks," said Videl.  
  
They all left for the doctor's office. They had the doctor do a DNA test on Trunks and a paternity test on Videl. They had to wait a little while for the results to come in. They went back home and waited. A week passes and the doctor called.  
  
"I have the results of the paternity test," said the doctor. 


	2. Unexpected Ch 2

Unexpected - Ch. 2  
  
"Gohan, it's the doctor with the results," said Videl.  
  
They stood there in suspense as Videl listened to the doctor.  
  
"Well," said Gohan. "What are the results?"  
  
Videl hung up the phone. She had a look of terror in her eyes.  
  
"You might want to sit down, both of you," said Videl, as she started to tear up.  
  
"What is it Videl, why are you crying?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and now we'll have to live with what I did for the rest of our lives," cried Videl.  
  
"So the baby is Trunks'," sadly sighed Gohan.  
  
"Yes, she is Trunks' child," sobbed Videl, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Gohan, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I prayed with all my heart that this child was yours and now, I'm sorry."  
  
Videl continued to cry. Trunks decided it was best if he left them alone, so he went outside. He didn't know how to feel about this. He felt glad that he was going to be a father, but at the same time he felt angry with himself for allowing it to happen.  
  
"God, I am so stupid," Trunks screamed. "How could I have let this happen? She was Gohan's girl, still is Gohan's girl and I slept with her. Now she's having a baby and it's mine when it should be Gohan's. How could I be so stupid?"  
  
Meanwhile, inside the house Gohan was trying to calm Videl down.  
  
"Videl sweetie, you have nothing to apologize for," sweetly said Gohan. "What happened before happened and we've worked past that. I promised you that I'd still love you and this child no matter whose it turned out to be, and I do still love you, with all of my heart and soul."  
  
"But, I made a stupid decision and now I'm pregnant with another man's child," sobbed Videl.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, so what if this baby isn't mine, I'm still going to love it just the same," smiled Gohan. "Now, smile for me please."  
  
Videl cracked a small smile. Gohan leaned in and kissed her soft lips gently. He laughed.  
  
"What's so funny," sniffled Videl.  
  
"Your lips taste salty from all your tears," he said, still laughing. 'When you were talking before did you say 'she' is Trunks' child?"  
  
"Yes, I did," smiled Videl. "I'm having a girl!"  
  
"We're having a girl, did you hear that Trunks, we're having a girl," shouted Gohan excitedly. "Trunks? Where did he go?"  
  
Videl shrugged.  
  
Outside Trunks was pacing back and forth. He was angry now more than anything.  
  
"I know what I have to do," quietly said Trunks. "I have to get out of here. I need to just go back to my time and leave Gohan and Videl alone. Yeah, that's what I need to do."  
  
Trunks was just about to walk away when Gohan came out.  
  
"There you are. It's safe to come back in now," chuckled Gohan.  
  
"Hah, I think I'm going to leave. You guys don't need me anymore," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh yes we do," chimed in Videl. "So why don't you come inside with us."  
  
Trunks agreed to go inside, so they all went back into the house and sat down.  
  
"Ok, what's going on, and why did you say you need me?" Asked Trunks all confused.  
  
"I have decided that even though you agreed to let Gohan raise this child as his own, I still want you to be a part of her life," said Videl.  
  
Gohan looked at her, just as confused as Trunks. He didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"How nice you're having a girl," smiled Trunks, "but I don't understand what you want me to do."  
  
"I want you to be her godfather," exclaimed Videl. "This is so you can still be a part f her life."  
  
"I don't know," said Trunks. "I don't think it would be the right thing to do."  
  
"Of course it is the right thing to do," said Gohan. "You're her father, so you deserve the right to be in her life."  
  
"All right then, I'll be honored to be her godfather," exclaimed Trunks. "So when is the expecting mother due?"  
  
"I'm due in about four months," smiled Videl. "I want you to be there too when she's born."  
  
They all went out to dinner to celebrate. They sat in the restaurant for hours, talking and laughing about everything. It was getting late, so they all went home. Gohan and Videl insisted Trunks stay with them, so he did.  
  
The days passed by so quickly and they were all getting along so well. They would all go to the movies or to lunch or dinner. When Videl started getting bigger and bigger, they all went out to help her pick out some new clothes.  
  
They days turned into weeks, and the weeks to months when one day:  
  
"Gohan, I think it's time."  
  
PV: Sorry I sped it up towards the end there, but I know I wouldn't want to read about what they did everyday for four months, it would get real boring real quick. I hope you like this chapter I know a lot of you didn't like the first chapter, there will probably be one or two more chapters and then it's on to the third part!! Please read and review but be nice!! 


End file.
